Team Possible and the Land of the Lost
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim and Ron are on vacation, canoeing down a river. They hit a weird set of rapids in the middle of a freak storm. Then they fall over some falls into a dark hole. Sound a little familiar?
1. Chapter 1

**Team Possible and the Land of the Lost  
Chapter One  
Where Are We?**

**

* * *

  
**

The sun shone through the midmorning clouds as Kim finished packing up their tent and sleeping bags. Glancing over to Ron, she noticed that he had finished packing up the few pots and pans that they were carrying on their river trip. The two had decided to get away from it all by canoeing down one of the local rivers. They picked one that was lazy and slow in some area but also had up to class three rapids. It was the middle of their eight day trip and it had been a wonderful time. A quick call to GJ had gotten them the time off. Dr. Director had even made sure they had the best equipment possible so that their trip would be a relaxing as possible. The two of the team would take their time each day, just going with the flow of the river or charging into the rapids. Even though Ron screamed in terror most of the time, he still seemed to enjoy the trip. Each evening they would set up camp on the shore of the river and settle in for the night. School would be starting soon and the two of them really needed this time together. It had taken some talking by Mrs. Dr. P and Mr. Stoppable to their respective spouses to allow their children to take this trip. But that was in the past, now it was just the two of them. Kim smiled as she turned to her boyfriend.

"You about ready Ron?"

Ron zipped up the bag that held all of their cooking equipment and carried it to the large canoe that they were using for their trip. Their canoe was a special order from the L.L. Bean Company and fitted just for the two of them, it was even painted in the Team Possible colors. He tied down the bag in the middle of the canoe with the rest of their equipment and food. Grabbing his life vest he started to slip it on as he turned to his best friend girl friend.

"I've got everything loading KP. Let me get my vest and helmet on and we will be on our way. Are we going to try and hit those rapids later today?"

Kim paused for a moment as she put on her helmet and clipped the straps under her chin.

"We will have to see how we feel when we get that far. I don't know if I want to put up camp while soaking wet. It can get a little chilly."

Ron smiled as he picked up his paddle and handed Kim hers.

"Oh I think we could find ways to warm up."

Kim blushed slightly as she bumped him with her hip.

"Maybe, just maybe. Come on, let's get moving."

Kim climbed in the front of the canoe and took her seat. Ron put one foot in the canoe and pushed off. As the canoe slid into the flow of the river, Ron took his seat and they started to paddle into the center of the moving water.

Kim slowly paddled keeping just enough speed to stay just ahead of the flow of the water. They were in no hurry today. It was too peaceful to rush things. Ron settled back and watched her as he steered the canoe closer to one side of the river to take them under an overhang of limbs. It was slightly cooler in the shade as they moved down the side of the river. Kim glanced back with a smile.

"Got something on your mind?"

Ron nodded to a little sandy beach just ahead of them on the side of the river. There was a grassy meadow under some shady trees.

"I was thinking of taking a break and getting an early lunch over there."

Kim glanced over to the place he was pointing and thought about it. Shaking her head, she turned back to Ron.

"Let's keep going, we have not been moving long. I am sure we will find another spot even better. Maybe, we can find a place to take a dip or even a skinny dip?"

Kim had to suppress a giggle as the canoe jolted a little as Ron jerked up at her answer. Her face bloomed red at his reaction.

"Hmmmm, now that sounds badical. The Ron-man is all about a skinny dip."

She shook her head as she turned back to the front.

"Keep dreaming bad boy."

Ron grinned back.

"Oh I can dream alright, it's the dreams that come true that I am looking forward to."

The water started to flow faster as they entered a large gorge. Both of them settled down and started paddling in earnest. The water started to surge and slash. Ron yelled ahead to Kim.

"I don't remember this water being this bad on the map."

Kim concentrated on the water ahead of them. A mist seemed to have appeared over the water as it continued to churn.

"I don't know Ron, right now just paddle!"

Dark clouds started to appear over the gorge and lighting cracked across the sky. Kim glanced back to Ron and could see the worry on his face. She was sure he could see the same expression on her face. There was no time for discussion; they were running full force into unexpected rapids at the height of a freak storm. They had to concentrate on the water to stay alive. Kim called out directions as she paddled hard into the water. Ron steered the canoe according to her directions, trusting her to make the decisions on the track they would take through the rapids. He took the chance of a glance in front of them. The water seemed to disappear into a glowing cloudy mist that hung over the river in front of them. Lighting cracked from the clouds and disappeared into the mist. Kim jerked around to face him.

"RON! BACKPADDLE WE NEED TO AVOID THAT!"

Ron tried to paddle back and turn the canoe onto another course but the current had grabbed them. Kim paddled as hard as he trying to keep them away from the cloudy mist. She started to scream as the front of the canoe dipped down as they seemed to go over a falls that was not on the mad. Ron joined her as his stomach lurched at the drop. He tried to steer the canoe in the falling rushing water as they disappeared into a dark black cloud.

* * *

Ron groaned as he swatted at the fly on his face. His eye popped open as he remembered what happened. He realized he was floating in a small lake, his life vest keeping him afloat. He started to look around when his head bumped into something. Turning around in the water he noticed the canoe was directly behind him. He started to call out.

"KIM! KIM!"

A voice answered him on the other side of the canoe.

"Here Ronnie, are you okay?"

Ron started to swim around the end of the canoe looking for her. Her voice scared him. It sounded weak. He saw Kim floating in the water with her eyes closed as she held onto the side of the canoe.

KP! Are you okay?"

Ron noticed a large abrasion on Kim's helmet as she nodded slowly. She had taken a bad blow to her head. The helmet had done its work and saved her life. Ron swam over to her and studied her face. It was slightly ashen. He reached up and lifted her eyelids. Both pupils were

"I'm okay Ronnie, but my head hurts and I feel like I am going to……"

Kim turned her head and threw up into the water. She wiped her face with the back of her arm and turned back to Ron.

"Dath is so grooth. Ronnie, what happenth?"

Ron studied Kim closely. Her eyes were rolling around in their sockets. He called out to her as he held her face in his hands.

"KIM? KIM?"

She closed her eyes and went limp. Ron reached up and checked her pulse on her neck. Her pulse was strong and steady. Checking her respiration she was breathing normally. Ron looked around and noticed a sandy beach at the end of the reeds where they were floating. Pulling himself up he reached inside the canoe and pulled the rescue pack from its storage place. Taking it with him, he towed her to the shore and pulled her out of the water. Taking her helmet off, he placed it to the side and started to check her over. He had not been working long when he heard a series of thuds. A large shadow fell over him. Looking up his jaw nearly fell on the ground. It was a Tyrannosaurs Rex.

The T-Rex studied the two of them for a little bit then roared. Ron put the rescue pack on his back and picked up Kim in a shoulder carry. He started to run like the entire Lowerton backfield was after him. Dodging between trees and rocks he soon outdistanced the creature. Gasping for breath, he entered an area of ruins. He walked over to a small alcove surrounded by some trees. Placing Kim on the ground, he opened the rescue pack and began to check Kim over again. She was still breathing well and her heart rate was steady. He noticed a cut on the side of her hair. The blow to her head must have been worse than he thought. He was getting ready to treat the cut when he heard a slight sound behind him. He turned to see a creature standing behind him. It was about four feet tall and covered in brownish-red hair. It looked like a cross between a monkey and a young boy. He jumped backwards screaming.

"Aggghhhhh, a monkey boy."

Ron backed right into the rock wall and hit it with a thud. He eyes crossed and then rolled up in his head. He fell forward, unconscious.

* * *

Kim thought her head was to explode. It felt like that Rock Band that Monique liked was playing a concert just for her inside her head. Groaning as she opened her eyes, she looked around. She was lying on some type of bed made of wood tied together with some homemade rope. Her sleeping bag was under her and she was in clean, dry clothes. A voice grabbed her attention.

"Dad, she is awake.

Kim turned her head to the sound of the voice and noticed a young girl with blonde hair in pigtails looking at her. Two more people entered her vision. One was a young man maybe a few years younger than she and Ron. He had curly dark brown hair. The other was an older man with the same curly dark brown hair. He knelt at her side.

"Miss Possible, you take it easy. You have had a nasty blow to the head. You have a slight concussion but I think you will be alright. My name is Rick Marshall; this is my Ron Will and my daughter Holly. We found you by the old ruins after our friend Cha-ka told us he found you."

Kim nodded.

"Ron?"

Rick nodded to Kim's side.

"Your friend is right over there."

Ron's face came into view. A bandage was wrapped around his head.

"Hey KP."

Kim smiled and raised her hand to cup his cheek.

"What happened to you?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, after I got you to shore a T-Rex attacked us. I picked you up and ran until I lost the big creep. Then I found a bunch of ruins and set you down to see what I could do for you. Then, well I'd rather not talk about it."

Rick smiled at the two of them.

"Ron was a little startled by a friend of ours by the name of Cha-ka."

A furry face appeared from behind Will.

"Red hair okay?"

Kim's eyes went wide as she stared at the furry creature. Rick nodded to Ron.

"Cha-ka sort of startled Ron here and he knocked himself out running into a rock wall. Cha-ka came and got us. He also showed up where your canoe was. We got your equipment and brought you here. Ron here filled us in on how you got here."

Kim shook her head.

"A T-Rex, a monkey boy? Where are we?"

Rick put out his hand to shake Kim's.

"Miss Possible, welcome to the Land of the Lost."

* * *

I _KNOW_ I should not be starting another story but I just had to start this one. "The Land of the Lost" was one of my favorite shows when I was growing up. I will be using the old TV show as a base for the story. I have no intention to use that useless asinine collection of overly sexual innuendos, dirty jokes and off-color humor that someone was stuck the same name on. I guess you can tell I don't like the new movie and I don't.

Like I said, I will be using the older show as a basis of the story. Kim and Ron will face life with the Marshall family in the Land of the Lost. They will meet up with all the old characters. I hope that you will like the story. Please leave a review. I don't own KP and friend and I don't own the old "Land of the Lost" show. Disney owns KP and NBC owns the "Land of the Lost."

This is the Captain

Roger and out

Right hand salute.


	2. Chapter 2 Living off the Land

**Team Possible in the Land of the Lost  
Chapter 2  
Living off the Land**

**

* * *

  
**

Kim shook Rick's hand. Looking around some more she noticed that it appeared they were inside a cave.

"Thanks, I think. Is it okay for me to get up?"

Rick nodded.

"You should be okay if you take it slowly. Let Will and Ron help you."

Kim slowly sat up. She wobbled a little as a wave of nausea washed over her. Closing her eyes for a moment she reached up to touch the place on her head that hurt. She touched a bandage. Putting her hand back down, she looked over at Ron.

"You have a nasty bump on the head. Mr. Marshall thought it best to wrap it up. You might have a headache for the next day or so."

Kim slowly nodded her head.

"I think I have a rock band playing a concert in my head."

Will laughed and extended his hand.

"Let's see if you can walk a little. Maybe a little fresh air and sunshine will help."

Ron and Will helped Kim to her feet. She put her arm around Ron's waist and the other around Will's neck. They made their way toward the sunlight. They went from the smaller cave room she and Ron were apparently in, into a larger room that apparently was the main room of the cave. There were some devices that seemed to have some function she could not realize at that time. Fruit was piled onto one flat rock. There was a large bowl made of rock full of water.

As they stepped through the room, they walked out of a large opening into the sun. Kim noticed that they were on a large shelf about 20 feet about the ground. There were a series of rocks that led up to the level where they were standing. Looking out over the land she noticed that it looked like most jungles that she had seen. But the sky was different. There were mountains in the distance. As she gazed over the land her eyes noticed some movement. Her eyes went wide as a T-Rex walked into view. Will pointed a finger at the creature.

"We call that one Grumpy. There is an Allosaurus, over by the Lost City we call Big Alice."

Kim glanced at Ron.

"It was Grumpy that I had to run from the first time. Somehow we avoided Big Alice."

Kim shook her head.

"I think I need to sit down and get something to drink."

Will nodded to Ron and they turned together and guided Kim back into the cave. Will lead them over to some chairs made of bamboo and other natural material. Kim held out her hand to grab the chair and guided herself into it. Ron knelt at her side while Will picked up a cup from the equipment that had been recovered from Kim and Ron's canoe. Pouring the water from a large gourd, Will filled the cup and handed it to Kim. She took a slow sip.

Rick pulled up a seat beside Kim and Ron.

"Not that I am sorry that the two of you are here, but can you tell me how you got here?"

Ron sat in a chair next to Kim and took her hand.

"We were on vacation, canoeing in Colorado. We had traveled this river before but this time we hit some type of storm. What had been a normal rapid changed into a really rough one. We noticed a dark cloud settling down on the river, but the current had us. We went over something like a waterfall. Next thing I remember was waking up in the water next to our canoe."

Rick nodded.

"That sounds a lot like the way we got here. What was the date when all this happened?"

Kim glanced at Ron.

"It was June 6, 2009."

Holly squealed and covered her face with her hands. Rick reached out with his hand and took hers. Turning back to Kim and Ron he sighed.

"We fell into to this place on September 7, 1974. Have you ever heard of us?"

Kim and Ron shook their heads. Kim set her cup down.

"Our parents would have been about 13 years old. Maybe they would have heard of you. Sorry."

Rick sighed.

"It doesn't really matter. It's quite possible that we found our way back and just never made the news. Anyway, I was quite impressed with the equipment that you were carrying. What do the two of you do?"

Kim took Ron's hand.

"Well, we are….were headed for college in the fall. This was a little vacation before school started."

Rick nodded.

"That explains most of your equipment, but some of the other stuff, Will said it looked like the two of you were some type of secret agents."

Kim and Ron shared a startled glance, and then she turned back to Rick.

"Well ….I guess you could call us that. Why don't all of you sit down and let the two of us tell our story."

Holly and Will took a seat on the ground next to their father as Kim started.

"It started when we met in play school. It was the first day when I met this boy with blonde hair……"

* * *

Holly helped Kim sit down on her bed. It had been decided that the cave would be rearranged so that Kim and Holly would be in the small room off to the side while Ron would stay with Will and Rick out in the central room. Holly sat down in front of Kim.

"I think it is so cool what you and Ron do."

Kim smiled at her. She and Ron had given the Marshall's a quick story and left out a number of things. The main thing they left out was Ron Mystical Monkey Power. Neither one of them thought that the Marshall's needed to know about that at this point.

"It's something we do, but I imagine that we might have to at least slow down when we get to school."

Holly bowed her head.

"So you think there is a way out of here?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. We've only been here a day or so. Hopefully together we can figure a way out of here. Maybe with your dad and our equipment we can work something out."

Holly smiled and got up to get in her bed.

"Besides, it's nice to have another girl around."

* * *

Ron glanced over in the direction where Kim had disappeared as he settled down in his sleeping bag. Will noticed the glance.

"Different sleeping arrangements?"

Ron smiled as he nodded.

"Yeah, it's not like we have done anything. But we have shared a sleeping bag several times, mainly trying to keep from freezing to death. Some of the flights we had to take were in the back of cargo planes and there was not much else to do but snuggle."

Will laughed.

"It was to be awesome to go around the world doing what you do."

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"As long as we are together, we can just about do anything."

Will thought for a moment.

"Including getting out of here?"

Ron thought for a moment.

"We can only try."

Ron settled down in his bag as Will blew out the lamp.

* * *

Low conversation greeted Kim as she opened her eyes the next morning. The familiar smell of breakfast cooking also greeted her nose. She opened her sleeping bag and sat up. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked under her bed to see her clothes pack. Pulling a shirt and a pair of cargo pants out; she got dressed quickly. She padded out into the central room in her socks. Rick, Will and Holly sat at the table with expressions of extreme contentment on their faces. Ron looked up to see Kim standing there.

"Morning KP. I thought they would like a Rontastic breakfast. Come on, have a seat and eat."

Kim walked over the table and took a seat. The Marshall's appeared to be savoring every bite. Ron loaded Kim's plate with his special pancakes. Along with the pancakes were some of the special bacon strips they were testing for GJ. They were freeze dried and ready to eat. Kim poured some of the syrup they had on her pancakes and began to eat. Ron took a seat next to her and joined her.

Rick sighed and looked over to Ron.

"Thanks for the breakfast; I had almost forgotten how good pancakes were."

Ron nodded as he stuffed some of his creations into his own mouth."

"nootthhhh bigggttthhh

A swift kick from Kim forced him to swallow before answering again.

"No big Mr. Marshall. It's the least we can do after what you have done for us."

Wiping his mouth, Rick picked up his cup and slowly savored the coffee that Kim and Ron had carried with them.

"Coffee, real actual coffee."

Kim sighed as she savored her own cup.

"Glad we could help."

Sighing Rick sat back in his chair.

"Oh, there are some coffee plants here but the results are just not as good as this."

Rick took another slurp of his coffee and set his cup down.

"I thought we could give the two of you a so-called tour of this place. There are places that are safe to go and places not so safe to go."

Setting his cup down Ron rubbed the back of his head.

"I take it the place you found us was one of the places that is not so safe."

Rick nodded.

"Yeah, Big Alice is one thing, but when it gets dark you have to worry about the Sleestak."

Kim looked over at Rick.

"Sleestak? What is that?"

Holly started talking excitedly.

"They are really ugly lizard men. They live in the lost city."

Rick smiled as his daughter.

"Yeah, for the most part they stay around the lost city, but it's not real wise to be out after dark. They do leave the Lost City sometimes at night."

Will put his hand on his dad's arm.

"Dad, do you think we should let Enik know that Kim and Ron have gotten here."

Rick thought for a minute.

"I bet he already knows Will, or at least knows that someone else is here in the Land of the Lost."

Kim glanced over to Rick and Will.

"Who is Enik?"

Rick glanced to Kim and Ron.

"Enik is another resident around here. He looks like a Sleestack except smaller. He is actually one of the Sleestack ancestors. He got trapped in the Land of the Lost some time ago. He has helped us deal with the Sleestack on different occasions. He also taught us how to use the crystals and the pylons."

Scratching his head Ron glanced at Kim.

"Crystals?? Pylons?"

Will laughed.

"It's all in a day in the Land of the Lost."

* * *

Motioning for Kim and Ron to come up beside him, Rick settled down behind a rock overlooking an open area. The area was similar to a large courtyard. The flat rocks made the floor of the courtyard. Two large pylons stood near the center of the area. In the distance they could see the remains of the Lost City built into the rock of the mountain. Will and Holly joined Kim and Ron. Rick pointed out the entrances to the Lost City.

"We don't spend a lot of time here. It can get a little dangerous."

Rick pointed as another dinosaur appeared.

"That's Big Alice. She stays right around the Lost City so we don't have a lot of trouble with her."

Rick nodded back into the jungle.

"Let's get out of here. I don't want to push our luck and I want to show you more of this land as well as the crystals and the pylons."

* * *

Kim noticed a large rock outcropping as they emerged from the jungle. Rick motioned for them to join him at the rocks.

"These crystals have powers when used in combination."

He pulled a red and a green crystal from the rocks.

"If you put a red and a green one together, you get a bright light."

He touched the two crystals together and a blinding light was emitted. Kim and Ron shielded their eyes for a moment. As the light died down, Ron stood there blinking.

"Wow, that is badical."

He turned and touched a couple of the crystals.

"What happens with red and yellow?"

Will jumped over and grabbed Ron's hands. He slowly separated them and took the crystals out of Ron's hands.

"Red and yellow explode."

Ron blanched.

"Like go boom?"

Will nodded.

"BIG boom."

Kim took Ron's hand.

"Let's let them show us what to do."

Ron nodded.

* * *

Trying to catch her breath, Kim slowed down for Ron to catch up with her. They had been climbing one of the highest peaks in the area. Rick said there was something important for them to see. As they reached the summit the two of them looked out over the Land. In the distance they could see another mountain range. Kim turned to Rick and pointed to it.

"Have you ever tried to make it to that other range?"

Rick shook his head and handed her a pair of binoculars.

"Take a look at the highest peak."

Kim put the binoculars up to her eyes and moved to focus them. She stopped for a moment, and handed the binoculars to Ron. He noticed a strange look on her face; it was a mixture of sadness and fear. He took the binoculars from her and took a look at the distant peak. For a moment he was going to yell out that he could see someone until he noticed who he was looking at. He could see Kim turned around and looking at him. He lowered the binoculars and glanced to his right. Kim was facing the opposite direction. She turned her head and nodded.

"It's us."

Ron looked down at the binoculars.

"As Adrena Lynn would say…..Freaky!"

* * *

Climbing the rocks back up to the cave, Kim and Ron followed the Marshall family up to the cave entrance. They had just made it almost to the level of the cave when Kim heard Holly yell.

"Dad, Enik is here."

Kim and Ron looked at each other and remembered the Enik was another one of the residents of this strange land. They climbed the last few steps up to the entrance of the cave. Ron took her hand as they entered the cave. Ron was startled to see a creature standing there in the cave next to Rick. It was lizard-like standing about the same height as the two of them. Two large dark eyes were on its face with two slits for a nose. It appeared to be dressed in a gold tunic, with some type of charm hanging from its neck. A small horn rose from its head. Three fingers appeared on the hands along with clawed feet. The creature turned to face them as they stopped inside the cave. Rick turned to them.

"Kim, Ron this is Enik. Enik, this is Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

Enik bowed slightly to them.

"I welcome you to this place. I felt that a change had come over this land and started to search for what had happened. My search brought me here. How is it that you came to this land?"

The two of them hesitated for a moment. Enik appeared to chuckle.

"Please forgive me, I have been here far too long and forget that this land takes some getting used to."

Kim shook her head and smiled.

"That is okay Mr. Enik. We were just a little startled. It is nice to meet you."

Ron waved to Enik.

"Hey dude, nice to meet ya."

Enik turned to Rick and Rick laughed.

"They come from a slightly different time from our own. They may say things will seem strange."

Enik nodded.

"Much as the same when you arrived Rick Marshall, it took me several weeks to fully understand what you were saying."

Turning back to Kim and Ron he bowed again.

"I look forward to understanding the way you speak; maybe we can start by telling me how you arrived here."

Kim motioned to a seat.

"Let's have a seat and we will tell you what happened."

* * *

Pushing a large palm frond out of the way, Ron made his way down the trail that Holly had told them about. Kim grabbed the frond and held it until she had past. They were making their way to an area of the LOL or Land of the Lost, which Holly told them they could find some vegetables. It had been a few days since their conversation with Enik.

The creature had been friendly, however at one point of the conversation**, **Ron picked up a blue crystal. Something strange happened. All the monkeys outside the cave went silent and Ron seemed to go into a trance. Only when Kim shook him by the shoulder did he seem to wake up. When he did, the monkeys outside went back to yelling and screeching. All the time Enik had stared at Ron.

Now they were helping gather food. Together with Rick, Will and Holly; they had decided to not use the freeze dried food that made up what they had been carrying with them. This food would be held in reserve in case something would happen to the food supply. They were in a part of the land where there was a lot of fruit and vegetables. The only problem with this area was that it was near the Lost City and the Sleestak. They entered the clearing where Rick had told them to go. Strawberries covered the ground in front of them. Kim's mouth watered. There is nothing she liked better than fresh strawberries and these were huge. She pulled out the bags Rick had given them.

"Come on Ron; let's get a load of these strawberries."

Looking over to another part of the area, Ron noticed some carrots and onion plants. He took his bag from Kim.

"Why don't you get the strawberries while I try and get some of these carrots and onions? Rick and Will were going to try and catch some of the chickens. I thought a good chicken stew would be good."

Kim's mouth started to water at the thought of Ron's chicken stew boiling in a pot. She handed him his bag and started to pick the strawberries. She was soon in a rhythm, eat one strawberry and put two in the bag, eat another strawberry and put two in the bag.

Ron grinned as he watched Kim eat almost as many of the strawberries as she was picking. He knelt down on the ground and began pulling up the onions and carrots. Will and Holly had brought in a load of potatoes the day before. Rick showed them where they could gather some salt, while Ron had recognized a vine growing in the same area as black pepper. This world may be lost but it had everything one needed to survive. A large belch came from Kim's direction. Ron turned to look at his red faced girlfriend. She smiled at him.

"Excuse me."

Ron just smiled and continued working pulling up the carrots and onions. Soon he had enough to last for awhile. They would be eating well tonight. Standing, he walked over to where Kim sat on the ground. He touched her on the shoulder. Kim turned and looked up at him.

"I think….burrrrrpp…..that I may have….burp…..eaten too many strawberries."

Ron shook his head. His girlfriend may be a great student and athlete, but when it came to some foods, she was lost; at least to the point of eating some things in moderation. Those things were strawberries and chocolate. Just as Kim used to lose herself in a pretty face, she still would lose herself in those two foods. Ron had already learned to give Kim the small boxes of chocolates on holidays and special occasions because she would eat practically the entire box in one sitting. Then the weight gain that came from the candy would be placed squarely on his shoulders. An upset Kim because she could not get in a pair of her favorite pants is not something he wished to experience again.

Ron held out his hand.

"Come on KP. Let's get back to the cave. I'll need some time to get supper together."

Kim grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. She looked around and noticed how close they were to the Lost City.

"Hey Ron. Let's go explore the Lost City."

Ron looked at Kim like she had just asked him to stop eating Nacos for the rest of his life.

"KP, you have to be kidding. Everyone has told us to give the place a wide berth."

Kim laughed and gave him a small push.

"Come on Ron. I don't want to go into the Lost City. I just want to explore the outside a little bit. Come on."

Before Ron could say anything, Kim had started off for the Lost City. He shook his head as he jogged to catch up to her.

"Come on Kim, it'll soon be time to eat."

Neither one of them noticed the figure stepping from behind the tree. Two obsidian eyes watched the two of them as they headed in the direction of the Lost City.

* * *

Kim slipped quietly up to one of the doors of the Lost City. Big Alice didn't appear to be around so the two had taken time to explore the outside area of the Lost City. Now Kim was approaching one of the entrances of the Lost City. Ron stopped her as she started to take a step into the door.

"Kim, now you said we would not go in. Rick said we shouldn't go in."

Kim shook her head.

"Rick said, Rick said. Ron…. We have taken down nine foot alien and monster robots. I don't think some over-sized lizards are going to give us any problems."

Ron was about to comment when two nets flew out of the entrance and enveloped both of them. Before either one of them could react; they were yanked into the entrance of the Lost City.

* * *

Kim gave Ron a sour look as he stared back at her. The "I told you so" expression on his face got on her nerves. The secondary fact that he was completely right made the sitch even worse. A group of Sleestak had pulled them from the nets they had caught them in and dragged them to another part of the cave system. Now, they were trapped in a large net, hanging over a mist filled pit. Ron pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Now we are going to miss supper."

A low moan of some large creature below them caught their attention. Kim put her head in her hands.

"We aren't going to miss supper Ron. The problem is it appears that we are the main course."

Ron looked down into the mist.

"Ohhhhh snap."

* * *

Kim and Ron are getting used to living in the Land of the Lost. Now it looks like its dinner time. The trouble is that it appears that they are on the menu.

Please review. I would appreciate it.

The Captain


End file.
